


If This Love is Light

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: For all the constellations they name after heroes, you both smile and claim the light of this sky as your memory. All that will be golden will be you. Him. Your love.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	If This Love is Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is only written as a vent type thing. Doesn't make any sense.

“Come here, Gray,” Natsu whispers and smiles.

His fingers are laced with yours and the sheets beneath you rustle as he pulls you closer to his chest.

You hide your face in the crook of his neck and he lays soft kisses on your head. This gentleness is sometimes too heavy to carry when because your heart is a patchwork sewn together—too afraid to get pulled apart at the seams.

When you look up, his wild pink hair tickles your forehead, his green eyes searching your face. He's your rock and comfort and support and nothing makes your heartache more than this love filling the spaces of your existence which you always thought were too shallow to hold anything.

This depth in which you receive the warmth makes you wonder if you would fall down and down and down.

He smiles and brushes his nose against yours and you just _know_ that he would catch you before you would hit the ground.

You both don't know the secrets of the universe yet but there is this love spreading in the expanse of your chests which pulls and pulls and pulls like a black hole wrapping you both in its gravity. This love is light. For all the constellations they name after heroes, you both smile and claim the light of this sky as your memory. All that will be golden will be you. Him. Your love.

When you hold him, this wholeness of his warm body pressed against yours, the beating of his heart behind the tanned skin, makes you feel alive. You're alive and he is with you. Tomorrows are better to be left alone sometimes and todays should be held a little gentler. This breathing is the testament to your growth. Together you both have a long way to go but you will heal. 

If this love is light, it will shine in the sun.  
If this love is light, it will glow in the stars even in darkness.

And on days when you both could not see either, remember that it will out there. Behind the mists and the rain, though love will seem like an illusion, his hand will be warm and solid against yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you all are taking care of yourself.


End file.
